


the super bunch

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Group chat, just a bunch of messages from the group, not sure if there'll be a plot at some point, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: "i said no sex in someone else’s bedroom kara."alternatively: in which the super friends have a group chat
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 86
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 7:12 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: good morning ladies time for psych lecture let’s go let’s go

detectivedimples: it’s 7 am kara what the fuck

pocketfullofsunshine: oops sorry mags forgot you were in this group chat

pocketfullofsunshine: anyway why are you awake it’s 7 am

detectivedimples: alex i love you but i’m killing your sister

wineoclock: put your damn phone on silent if you’ve got a problem sawyer

wineoclock: also good morning kara i love you

thehotterlane: ew 

rubysmom: i second the motion

secretgaygent: i third the motion lmao whatever i’m going back to sleep

rubysmom: wait fuck ruby just vomited on me ugh gotta change my shirt see you in class guys

saturngirl: i’m not going

wineoclock: don’t tell me you’re ditching again

pocketfullofsunshine: is mike making you ditch class i swear i’m gonna kick his balls

saturngirl: no

thehotterlane: girl’s got a hangover. she went to veronica’s party last night lol

wineoclock: i was there too lol imra what a loser

saturngirl: shut up luthor not everyone has kidneys of steel anyway i’m going back to sleep 

rubysmom: i’m back what’s up

rubysmom: you guys went to v’s party last night? fuck i’m missing out

rubysmom: kidding i love my daughter

-

clark kent (manofsteel)

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 7:43 am]**

manofsteel: shit it’s our anniversary i didn’t get lois anything

photoguardian: lol you’re fucked lucy said lois can’t stop talking about your anniversary

toyboy: maybe go on a picnic date

photoguardian: boy can’t cook to save his life 

toyboy: there’s this place called seven eleven duh

thebrainybunch: i’m 100% sure that lois would appreciate a home cooked meal more

photoguardian: like i said clark can’t cook

manofsteel: kara can bake tho

toyboy: message her i think she’s in psych class

-

clark kent (manofsteel)

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 7:51 am]**

manofsteel: kar need help emergency

pocketfullofsunshine: you forgot about your anniversary didn’t you

manofsteel: am i really that predictable

pocketfullofsunshine: yes

pocketfullofsunshine: what can i do

manofsteel: bake something pls

manofsteel: a cake maybe

pocketfullofsunshine: buy the ingredients i’m free after psych lecture

pocketfullofsunshine: 8.30 

manofsteel: meet where

pocketfullofsunshine: dorm 

manofsteel: k thanks you’re a lifesaver

pocketfullofsunshine: you owe me this isn’t for free

manofsteel: anything you want

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 8:30 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: guys can’t have bfast after class clark needs me to do something

thehotterlane: lol he forgot about the anniversary didn’t he

pocketfullofsunshine: omg don’t tell lois

thehotterlane: no biggie

thehotterlane: what’s he making you do

pocketfullofsunshine: bake a cake

wineoclock: ooh i can help with the frosting -wink-

_ detectivedimples removed wineoclock from the conversation _

_ pocketfullofsunshine added wineoclock to the conversation _

wineoclock: fuck you margaret

detectivedimples: love you too luthor

saturngirl: did someone say cake

-

clark kent (manofsteel)

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 11:43 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: cake is with james 

manofsteel: omg thanks so much i love you

pocketfullofsunshine: you OWE me

manofsteel: yes yes whatever you want

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 12:12 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: lunch anyone?

wineoclock: we’re at the caf darling hurry up

wineoclock: i got you lasagna

wineoclock: and chicken

saturngirl: on my way

pocketfullofsunshine: same

pocketfullofsunshine: also thanks love -kiss-

wineoclock: you’re welcome darling 

detectivedimples: i want chicken too

wineoclock: you have your own danvers

detectivedimples: alex pls

secretgaygent: okay

rubysmom: fuck now i want a girlfriend too

thehotterlane: same

secretgaygent: you have a boyfriend lucy

thehotterlane: he doesn’t get me chicken

saturngirl: where the hell are you guys

wineoclock: caf back corner

wineoclock: take off your sunglasses you idiot i’m literally waving at you

saturngirl: its too fucking bright in here luthor

saturngirl: saw you

rubysmom: wow you look like pure shit

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

clark kent (manofsteel)

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 5:26 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: veronica’s throwing another party

toyboy: omg yes i’m going

thebrainybunch: is nia going to be there

secretgaygent: who is nia

toyboy: brainy’s crush lol yes she’s going to be there

thebrainybunch: okay i’m gonna go look for something to wear

manofsteel: can’t go lois and i have dinner reservations

pocketfullofsunshine: since when

manofsteel: since i booked it 2 hours ago

manofsteel: i’ll give her the cake then. thanks again 

saturngirl: re veronica’s party yes i’m going

rubysmom: you’re not even sober yet 

saturngirl: if i get drunk while i’m drunk it’ll cancel out

rubysmom: i’m not sure that’s how it works honey

detectivedimples: you guys really need to shut the fuck up i’m still in class

wineoclock: listen boomer you can turn your phone off

toyboy: the silent option is literally available

pocketfullofsunshine: back to the topic who is going to the party

saturngirl: me

rubysmom: me also. ruby’s with the rents so i’m free tonight hell yeah

secretgaygent: me and mags can’t

toyboy: me

thehotterlane: me and james

wineoclock: we should go kar

pocketfullofsunshine: ugh fine

wineoclock: omg

rubysmom: omg for real tho?

pocketfullofsunshine: why are you guys so surprised

rubysmom: because we all know that you hate veronica’s guts

pocketfullofsunshine: obviously. she’s lena’s ex

wineoclock: i don’t even like her anymore baby

pocketfullofsunshine: but she still gives you googly eyes

thehotterlane: she does

wineoclock: not helping 

wineoclock: we’ll steer clear of her the entire time i promise

pocketfullofsunshine: fine

wineoclock: thanks babe

pocketfullofsunshine: guess we’ll see each other later at the sorority house

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 10:19 pm]**

secretgaygent: i said no sex in someone else’s bedroom kara

pocketfullofsunshine: i did NOT

secretgaygent: sara said that she and ava saw you and lena enter a bedroom

secretgaygent: and they heard loud noises

pocketfullofsunshine: …

pocketfullofsunshine: we were playing a game

secretgaygent: what game

pocketfullofsunshine: simon says

secretgaygent: and what did simon say

pocketfullofsunshine: ....faster lol

secretgaygent: EW BYE

-

clark kent (manofsteel)

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 10:34 pm]**

manofsteel: just wanted to say thanks again for the cake

manofsteel: lois loved it

pocketfullofsunshine: you’re wecom

pocketfullofsunshine: *wcon

pocketfullofsunshine: *wecokdane

pocketfullofsunshine: DAMMJHDT

manofsteel: got it

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.13.2020, mon. 11:06 pm]**

rubysmom: are you guys home

thehotterlane: yup yup 

wineoclock: dorm with kara. she’s sleeping

rubysmom: imra?

rubysmom: …

thehotterlane: wait let me call her

thehotterlane: she isn’t picking up

wineoclock: IMRA

rubysmom: can somebody call mike?

wineoclock: ew fine i’ll do it

wineoclock: he said they weren’t together at the party

thehotterlane: fuck where is that bitch

saturngirl: am fine

rubysmom: where the hell were you

saturngirl: idk guys i woke up in a bush

wineoclock: what

saturngirl: must’ve fallen asleep here 

thehotterlane: oh my god you’re a horrible drunk

saturngirl: at least i can still type

wineoclock: that’s because you don’t use your fingers for anything else 

_ thehotterlane removed wineoclock from the conversation _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 8:16 am]**

detectivedimples: i saw a pic of imra sleeping in the bushes at the kappa sorority page

saturngirl: and good morning to you too 

thehotterlane: omg its a miracle she’s alive

saturngirl: very funny guys i’m not that drunk

saturngirl: told you it would cancel out

rubysmom: i honestly didn’t think that would work

rubysmom: where’s lena and kara

detectivedimples: -wink-

secretgaygent: ew don’t ever do that again or you’re sleeping outside

detectivedimples: noted 

thehotterlane: lol you’re so whipped

rubysmom: seriously tho lena has a 9 am class with me

saturngirl: want me to check her dorm?

rubysmom: yes pls

saturngirl: she wasn’t there. her roommate eve said she didn’t get in last night

detectivedimples: OH 

secretgaygent: final warning sawyer

secretgaygent: but yes lena's still at kara’s

thehotterlane: i’ll check

thehotterlane: they’re awake now

wineoclock: did you remove me from the other group chat?

wineoclock: fuck you lucy

thehotterlane: didn’t you and kara already get it on last night lmao

detectivedimples: OH OH OH

_secretgaygent removed thehotterlane from the conversation_

_secretgaygent removed detectivedimples from the conversation_

_rubysmom added thehotterlane to the conversation_

_rubysmom added detectivedimples to the conversation_

_-_

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

jack spheer (jackolantern)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 9:34 am]**

rubysmom: can’t believe lena

pocketfullofsunshine: what happened

rubysmom: she showed up to class JUST NOW 

jackolantern: badass is what she is

rubysmom: yeah right

rubysmom: rojas is looking at her like she wants to grill her

jackolantern: grill her and then EAT her is more like it

pocketfullofsunshine: excuse me what

rubysmom: don’t listen to him 

rubysmom: he likes making shit up

jackolantern: she’s literally eyefucking lena as we speak

jackolantern: or chat… whatever

jackolantern: i’m not making this shit up

pocketfullofsunshine: lena what the hell is going on

wineoclock: don’t worry about it babe miss rojas is just trying to get to me

jackolanter: trying to get into your pants you mean

rubysmom: wait omg i hate to admit it

rubysmom: but jack is actually on point this time

pocketfullofsunshine: babe?

wineoclock: shhh it’s okay baby i love you

saturngirl: passed by your room just now and HOLY HELL that miss rojas is sexy

jackolantern: don’t you have a boyfriend

saturngirl: i also have eyes

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 9:57 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: you guys are never going to believe it

toyboy: cat grant canceled midterms?

pocketfullofsunshine: yes and the sun is red

photoguardian: that’s never going to happen winn

pocketfullofsunshine: smh

pocketfullofsunshine: anyway what i was going to say was…

pocketfullofsunshine: i have a new roommate

pocketfullofsunshine: its nia heckin nal

thebrainybunch: oh my god what

pocketfullofsunshine: nia is my new roommate 

thebrainybunch: WHAT

pocketfullofsunshine: …

thebrainybunch: oh my god kara 

toyboy: fuck wait i think he stopped breathing

toyboy: wait he’s a few seats away from me let me just

pocketfullofsunshine: guys?

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 10:24 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: are you guys free after lunch

wineoclock: always free for you babe

wineofclock: why tho

pocketfullofsunshine: brainy’s at the clinic

pocketfullofsunshine: we should visit

rubysmom: omg why

pocketfullofsunshine: he almost passed out when i told him that nia’s my new roommate

thehotterlane: who is nia again

rubysmom: brainy’s crush 

thehotterlane: how come i don’t know her

rubysmom: she’s a year younger 

thehotterlane: ah

pocketfullofsunshine: oh wait nvm brainy’s okay

thehotterlane: lol ok who’s up for pizza

saturngirl: did somebody say pizza

saturngirl: also guys i think i’m breaking up with mike

wineoclock: thank fucking finally

pocketfullofsunshine: finally realized he was a bad guy?

saturngirl: …

saturngirl: more like i realized i’m into bad girls

detectivedimples: huzzah

detectivedimples: the gays win again

thehotterlane: so who is she

saturngirl: who is what

thehotterlane: don’t play dumb ardeen

thehotterlane: who made you realize that you were made of sparkles and rainbow glitters

wineoclock: i mean we been knew but still

saturngirl: …

detectivedimples: don’t make us torture it out of you

rubysmom: i think maybe we shouldn’t pressure her

wineoclock: WHO IS IT IMRA

saturngirl: gayle marsh are you guys fucking happy now 

saturngirl: omg i said it out loud

wineoclock: omg gayle marsh as in gayle marsh kappa girl 

wineoclock: like veronica’s friend gayle marsh kappa girl

saturngirl: yeah that gayle marsh

thehotterlane: the blonde one from last night at the party?

detectivedimples: fuck i knew i should have gone to the party 

detectivedimples: sounds like you guys had so much lesbian sex i mean fun

saturngirl: i didn’t even talk to her you guys

saturngirl: she’s so pretty i got shy

wineoclock: oh my god you’re so gay for her

wineoclock: you need to break up with your ugly ass boyfriend right now lol

saturngirl: working on it

-

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 12:44 pm]**

photoguardian: what the heck is going on you guys

toyboy: why whats up

photoguardian: i just saw mike matthews almost punch a girl

toyboy: what omg where

photoguardian: quad near the business department 

photoguardian: wait i’ve got a video

_photoguardian sent a video_

toyboy: that’s imra

photoguardian: what omg

thebrainybunch: holy shit guys he looks so mad what is up with him

toyboy: oh look i see barry on the video lemme ask him

-

winn schott (toyboy)

barry allen (zoomzoombitch)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 12:47 pm]**

toyboy: hey barry

zoomzoombitch: whats up winn

toyboy: hey i just wanted to ask if you saw what happened at the quad

zoomzoombitch: oh you mean mike matthews going apeshit and almost punching his gf

zoomzoombitch: yeah i was walking by

zoomzoombitch: and i overheard mike saying ‘you can’t break up with me’

zoomzoombitch: and imra was like ‘i don’t love you mike. i never have’

toyboy: ouch

zoomzoombitch: yeah 

zoomzoombitch: he still shouldn’t have moved like he was going to punch her tho

toyboy: ugh what a douchebag

toyboy: aight thanks barry

zoomzoombitch: sure

-

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 12:51 pm]**

toyboy: IMRA WAS BREAKING UP WITH HIM

photoguardian: what seriously

thebrainybunch: about time if you’re asking me

toyboy: and apparently imra said that she never loved him so

photoguardian: oh shit okay 

photoguardian: but what he did was still an asshole move tho

thebrainybunch: thank fuck imra finally saw him as a piece of shit

toyboy: we should go check on her

thebrainybunch: i’m out the clinic we should see if they’re at the caf

photoguardian: yup on my way

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

james olsen (photoguardian)

winn schott (toyboy)

querl dox (thebrainybunch)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 1:14 pm]**

toyboy: hey where are you guys

secretgaygent: caf 

toyboy: are you guys with imra

toyboy: we saw what happened. just wanna make sure she’s okay

saturngirl: i’m fine winn 

saturngirl: still a little shaken that he was going to punch me but i’m fine

detectivedimples: WELL I’M NOT

detectivedimples: let me defend your honor imra one time come on

secretgaygent: i mean i don’t usually agree with maggie but

secretgaygent: let us have at him

pocketfullofsunshine: i agree with the violence

wineoclock: wow that’s new

wineoclock: but yeah same

thehotterlane: on my way guys

thehotterlane: also YES SAME come on imra you can’t just let him get away with that

saturngirl: ugh i don’t want more drama guys

rubysmom: more drama? fuck that

rubysmom: let me hulk smash that guy’s balls 

saturngirl: thanks sam but… wrong cinematic universe

rubysmom: …

photoguardian: brainy and i see you

thebrainybunch: fuck omg bye

wineoclock: wait brainy where are you going

wineoclock: why are you leaving

pocketfullofsunshine: nia is with us 

pocketfullofsunshine: i mean she’s not on this chat but she’s sitting with us

photoguardian: seriously dude?

thebrainybunch: i’m just gonna relearn how to breathe for a sec

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 3:46 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: hey so i’m adding nia to this chat okay?

wineoclock: sure go ahead 

secretgaygent: sure 

detectivedimples: -thumbs up-

thehotterlane: fine by me

thehotterlane: i’m in class bye guys

rubysmom: sure -thumbs up-

pocketfullofsunshine: thanks guys

_pocketfullofsunshine added dreamalittledream to the conversation_

dreamalittledream: hi guys 

dreamalittledream: thanks for adding me

wineoclock: no problem love 

wineoclock: nice to meet you

wineoclock: add her to the other group chat too

pocketfullofsunshine: which one

wineoclock: the one where SOMEONE removed me last night

pocketfullofsunshine: right 

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

**[1.14.2020, tues. 3:58 pm]**

_pocketfullofsunshine added wineoclock to the conversation_

_pocketfullofsunshine added dreamalittledream to the conversation_

dreamalittledream: hey guys

dreamalittledream: do any of you know who diana prince is

rubysmom: …

thehotterlane: …

rubysmom: why do you ask

dreamalittledream: i work part time at the registrar’s

dreamalittledream: she came into the office earlier

thehotterlane: what

thehotterlane: i thought she was in paris

dreamalittledream: apparently she just finished her college exchange program

dreamalittledream: idk i’m just curious cause everyone seemed so happy to see her back

wineoclock: not everyone

rubysmom: oof

saturngirl: why are we talking about diana prince

saturngirl: this is a NO diana prince zone

dreamalittledream: i’m sorry

dreamalittledream: idk who she is

pocketfullofsunshine: she’s my ex


	3. Chapter 3

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 5:36 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: tgif -balloon-

saturngirl: yes yes yes 

thehotterlane: -party hat-

saturngirl: i’m seeing you all tonight at the kappa house right?

rubysmom: they’re hosting a party again? wow they’re really going all out this year

wineoclock: well they voted veronica as president so we really shouldn’t be surprised

wineoclock: girl knows how to host a party

pocketfullofsunshine: -eyeroll-

wineoclock: lol i’m sorry baby

saturngirl: ew get a room guys

saturngirl: but i’m seeing you all there right?

pocketfullofsunshine: ofc

pocketfullofsunshine: i actually had fun the last time 

pocketfullofsunshine: and veronica’s gotten tolerable so...

dreamalittledream: i have a quiz i need to study for sorry

thehotterlane: NO 

thehotterlane: you literally have sunday for that

dreamalittledream: it’s a fifty item quiz and i need to read two hundred pages

thehotterlane: half day saturday and whole day sunday then

thehotterlane: girl you gotta leave friday nights for FUN

saturngirl: 100% agree

pocketfullofsunshine: they’re right nia

pocketfullofsunshine: come on

pocketfullofsunshine: we’ll go together

wineoclock: with lena

pocketfullofsunshine: with lena

dreamalittledream: hmmm okay

dreamalittledream: but i’m staying in our room the entire weekend to study

pocketfullofsunshine: deal

wineoclock: what about you sam? 

rubysmom: am i going to leave my 2 yr old daughter with my parents to attend a party?

rubysmom: duh lol

rubysmom: just gotta make sure that ruby’s asleep when i leave

wineoclock: that’s easy

wineoclock: your daughter is a literal angel 

detectivedimples: count me and alex in

secretgaygent: i’m just going to finish my bio report and then we’re good to go

detectivedimples: hey imra

saturngirl: what

detectivedimples: are you excited

detectivedimples: gayle’s gonna be there right

saturngirl: shut up maggie

wineoclock: omg maggie’s right

wineoclock: is that why we went shopping for a sheer top yesterday?

detectivedimples: omg imra’s going to seduce gayle with her tiddies

_saturngirl is offline_

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 7:18 pm]**

thehotterlane: the party’s in full swing you guys where are you

secretgaygent: kitchen with maggie, kara, and lena

secretgaygent: we just got here

secretgaygent: we’re getting drinks

wineoclock: saw imra outside with gayle

detectivedimples: girl didn’t come to play lol

secretgaygent: just make sure she doesn’t end up on the bushes again

detectivedimples: well what if she ends up in SOMEONE’S BUSHES heh heh

saturngirl: yeah ok i’m muting this group chat 

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 9:59 pm]**

rubysmom: i’m leaving in a few minutes guys

wineoclock: oh no

wineoclock: why

rubysmom: ruby woke up

rubysmom: and not to be an old lady

rubysmom: but i’m actually tired 

wineoclock: lol okay we get it

wineoclock: wait let me talk to kara

wineoclock: she’s okay with me walking you to the bus stop

rubysmom: what there’s no need to do that lena

wineoclock: it’s getting late sam

wineoclock: and the bus stop is literally just outside the campus

rubysmom: but who’s walking you back

wineoclock: babe everyone’s afraid of my family

wineoclock: there’s no need to worry about me

rubysmom: ugh fine

rubysmom: thanks i love you

rubysmom: see you outside the house in half an hour?

wineoclock: got it

-

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 10:55 pm]**

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: lena where are you

thehotterlane: where the fuck are you luthor

thehotterlane: okay i didn’t backread 

thehotterlane: get your ass back here as soon as sam gets on the bus 

thehotterlane: sara said that ava said that barry said that arthur asked where kara was

thehotterlane: cause diana’s looking for her

-

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 11:06 pm]**

wineoclock: lucy

wineoclock: sam just got on the bus

wineoclock: i’m on my way back

wineoclock: why does diana want to talk to kara

thehotterlane: i have no idea

wineoclock: well? did she see her?

thehotterlane: i honestly don’t know

thehotterlane: i haven’t seen kara since you left

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 11:10 pm]**

_pocketfullofsunshine missed a call from wineoclock_

wineoclock: kara?

pocketfullofsunshine: yep

wineoclock: where are you

pocketfullofsunshine: outside the kappa house. idk about you but i’m pooped

pocketfullofsunshine: can we go home when you get here?

wineoclock: of course darling

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 11:43 pm]**

rubysmom: i’m home

rubysmom: are you guys still at the party

wineoclock: kara and i are walking back to my dorm

thehotterlane: james is walking me back to mine

secretgaygent: maggie is drunk as fuck

secretgaygent: thank god she’s short

secretgaygent: bye you guys i’m hauling her ass home

secretgaygent: and by home i mean our dorm

thehotterlane: bye

rubysmom: where’s imra

thehotterlane: OH MY GOD IMRA

thehotterlane: she’s probably getting the best bang of her life

thehotterlane: sara said that ava said that barry saw them go inside gayle’s room

wineoclock: damn

wineoclock: now that’s what i call moving on

wineoclock: oof wait

wineoclock: my phone’s dying let me switch to kara’s for a while

pocketfullofsunshine: it’s me

thehotterlane: lol

rubysmom: good night guys

rubysmom: this old lady needs to sleep

pocketfullofsunshine: send my love to ruby

rubysmom: of course

thehotterlane: night sam

thehotterlane: i’m in my room i’m gonna go sleep now too

thehotterlane: bye

pocketfullofsunshine: night luce

thehotterlane: night kara

thehotterlane: night lena

-

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 12:14 am]**

secretgaygent: hey kar just wanted to check in if you got to your dorm okay

pocketfullofsunshine: hi alex it’s lena

pocketfullofsunshine: kara’s asleep

pocketfullofsunshine: but yes we’re okay

pocketfullofsunshine: eve’s out so we’re in my dorm

secretgaygent: oh good okay

secretgaygent: why are you using kara’s phone tho

pocketfullofsunshine: my phone died

pocketfullofsunshine: and i’m too tired to charge mine

pocketfullofsunshine: so i’m just gonna use hers lol 

secretgaygent: lmao i get it

secretgaygent: okay good night

secretgaygent: see you tomorrow lunch?

pocketfullofsunshine: you got it

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

diana prince (amazoniangoddess)

**[1.17.2020, fri. 12:14 am]**

_new message request from amazoniangoddess_

amazoniangoddess: kara

amazoniangoddess: can we talk

amazoniangoddess: i know it’s late

amazoniangoddess: literally and figuratively

amazoniangoddess: but i still want to explain my side

amazoniangoddess: also 

amazoniangoddess: i saw you at the kappa party

amazoniangoddess: you looked really good

amazoniangoddess: hit me up whenever you can

amazoniangoddess: good night sparkles


	4. Chapter 4

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 09:23 am]**

saturngirl: GOOD FUCKING MORNING Y’ALL

detectivedimples: holy shit why are you so loud

saturngirl: it’s a chat sawyer how the fuck can you hear me

secretgaygent: forgive her she’s still drunk out of her mind

secretgaygent: you seem real chipper there ardeen

secretgaygent: care to share why

saturngirl: well you know -wink-

thehotterlane: FOR REALS

saturngirl: DUH

saturngirl: i can’t believe it guys 

saturngirl: i actually got the girl

secretgaygent: lol congrats 

secretgaygent: i’m gonna go make coffee now

thehotterlane: can i come over

thehotterlane: please

secretgaygent: fine

thehotterlane: thanks

saturngirl: you have a coffee machine in your dorm? 

saturngirl: that’s some bourgeois shit right there

secretgaygent: lol it’s instant coffee you wack

dreamalittledream: hey guys

rubysmom: good morning

detectivedimples: how the hell are you all so awake

dreamalittledream: that might be because we didn’t drink our weight in tequila

rubysmom: girl’s got a point

pocketfullofsunshine: good morning guys

pocketfullofsunshine: has anybody seen lena

rubysmom: aren’t you staying in her dorm

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m walking back to mine

pocketfullofsunshine: she wasn’t there when i woke up

pocketfullofsunshine: and she’s not picking up my calls

rubysmom: might be in the labs

rubysmom: you know how she is sometimes when she’s got a project

pocketfullofsunshine: yeah

pocketfullofsunshine: just wish she told me before she left

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 12:17 pm]**

secretgaygent: where are you guys

secretgaygent: maggie and i are at the cafe 

secretgaygent: pls don’t tell me you guys forgot about lunch

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m on my way

pocketfullofsunshine: lena’s still not picking up 

pocketfullofsunshine: do you think she forgot?

secretgaygent: well lena’s not the type to forget lunch

secretgaygent: girl’s got a schedule you know that

secretgaygent: also i reminded her last night when she was using your phone

pocketfullofsunshine: oh right she was using my phone last night

pocketfullofsunshine: wait let me backread

pocketfullofsunshine: OH FUCK

pocketfullofsunshine: FUCK FUCK FUCK

secretgaygent: what the hell

secretgaygent: that’s too much profanity for you what’s wrong

pocketfullofsunshine: apparently diana messaged me last night

pocketfullofsunshine: and lena opened the message

secretgaygent: uh oh

_pocketfullofsunshine sent a picture_

pocketfullofsunshine: screenshot

secretgaygent: she called you sparkles 

secretgaygent: the nerve of that woman

secretgaygent: no wonder lena’s gone awol

secretgaygent: that’s bad kar

pocketfullofsunshine: what the fuck am i gonna do alex

secretgaygent: let’s postpone lunch

secretgaygent: go find your girlfriend

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 12:34 pm]**

_wineoclock missed a call from pocketfullofsunshine_

_wineoclock missed a call from pocketfullofsunshine_

_wineoclock missed a call from pocketfullofsunshine_

_wineoclock missed a call from pocketfullofsunshine_

_wineoclock missed a call from pocketfullofsunshine_

pocketfullofsunshine: pick up please

pocketfullofsunshine: where are you

pocketfullofsunshine: lena

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m outside the labs

pocketfullofsunshine: i know you’re in there

pocketfullofsunshine: please?

pocketfullofsunshine: i brought a burrito

wineoclock: …

wineoclock: fine

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 2:39 pm]**

wineoclock: we’re fine alex

wineoclock: sorry we missed lunch

secretgaygent: it’s fine

secretgaygent: i’m just happy you guys worked it out

detectivedimples: me too

detectivedimples: damn i was about to break out the search party

detectivedimples: scared the shit outta me

wineoclock: lol love you too mags

secretgaygent: where were you btw

pocketfullofsunshine: labs

wineoclock: lol predictable of me

wineoclock: but yeah

wineoclock: i wasn’t mad at kara tho

wineoclock: i just needed to get away for a while

wineoclock: you know how i feel about diana

secretgaygent: we know

secretgaygent: i mean i’m not a fan of her too

secretgaygent: also i would’ve done the same if it was kate kane

detectivedimples: shit 

detectivedimples: let’s not go there babe

detectivedimples: also no

detectivedimples: you wouldn’t have done the same

detectivedimples: you would have beaten the crap out of her lol

secretgaygent: lol confident

secretgaygent: but yeah i would’ve been a little frustrated too

wineoclock: yeah

wineoclock: you guys know i love kara and i trust her

wineoclock: i just didn’t feel okay with diana texting kara like that

pocketfullofsunshine: i know love

secretgaygent: we understand

secretgaygent: girl got some nerve too calling kara sparkles ugh 

wineoclock: ick

wineoclock: why sparkles tho

wineoclock: i never got to ask

pocketfullofsunshine: …

pocketfullofsunshine: because she said i sparkled like the sun

wineoclock: ew ok 

wineoclock: no comment

detectivedimples: that’s cheesy as fuck

detectivedimples: moving on…

detectivedimples: you’re both okay now right?

pocketfullofsunshine: yeah we talked about it

wineoclock: and i decided that kara should talk to diana

secretgaygent: why the fuck

wineoclock: because as much as i hate the idea of kara and diana being in one room together

wineoclock: i think kara needs to hear diana’s explanation

pocketfullofsunshine: i completely disagree

pocketfullofsunshine: i don’t need to hear whatever she has to say

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m only agreeing because i want to look her in the face when i tell her that i’m happy now with lena and that she should leave me alone

detectivedimples: damn baby danvers

detectivedimples: i’m proud of you

wineoclock: aww babe

wineoclock: you don’t have to do that

pocketfullofsunshine: but i want to

detectivedimples: that’s it

detectivedimples: the both of you come to our dorm we’re celebrating your precious love

secretgaygent: you’re not even that sober yet

detectivedimples: didn’t imra say it cancels out?

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 3:13 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: nia

pocketfullofsunshine: where are you

dreamalittledream: registrars til 5.30 why

pocketfullofsunshine: um why is your bed covered in plastic

dreamalittledream: oh maggie said you and lena had a fight and now you guys are okay

pocketfullofsunshine: what does that have to do with anything

dreamalittledream: …

dreamalittledream: she says you guys cover a lot of space when you make up

pocketfullofsunshine: I AM GOING TO KILL HER

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

diana prince (amazoniangoddess)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 5:28 pm]**

_new message request from amazoniangoddess_

amazoniangoddess: hey sparkles

amazoniangoddess: have you given it any thought

amazoniangoddess: what i said earlier about us talking

-

lena luthor (wineoclock)

diana prince (amazoniangoddess)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 5:30 pm]**

_new message request from wineoclock_

wineoclock: hello diana

wineoclock: my name is lena luthor. i’m kara’s girlfriend. i’m sure you know who i am

_message request from wineoclock accepted_

amazoniangoddess: hello lena

amazoniangoddess: yes i know who you are

amazoniangoddess: our mothers do business together

wineoclock: yes of course. your mother is hippolyta prince

wineoclock: anyway, i’d like to be straightforward about this

wineoclock: kara doesn’t want to talk to you. she doesn’t care about what explanation you have to offer

wineoclock: but i’ve managed to talk her into meeting with you

wineoclock: 7 pm at the quad

amazoniangoddess: why would you be okay with your girlfriend meeting her ex?

wineoclock: because i love kara

wineoclock: and i believe that she deserves to know why you left her even if that happened years ago

wineoclock: she deserves a reason diana

wineoclock: even if she doesn’t care about your reasons anymore

amazoniangoddess: so she doesn’t care about what i have to say and yet you still want her to meet with me?

wineoclock: it’s simple

wineoclock: once she meets with you and hears your explanation then you’d no longer have any reason to bother her anymore

wineoclock: you’ll simply go back to being the ex that left her broken all those years ago

amazoniangoddess: and what if she falls back in love with me?

wineoclock: lol you wish

wineoclock: that’s never going to happen 

amazoniangoddess: and how can you be so sure?

wineoclock: because i’m not you

wineoclock: and you’re not me


	5. Chapter 5

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

jack spheer (jackolantern)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 7:12 pm]**

wineoclock: help

wineoclock: kara left to meet with diana

wineoclock: i need emotional support

jackolantern: diana prince? as in her ex?

jackolantern: why would she meet up with her?

wineoclock: because i told her to

rubysmom: you idiot

rubysmom: why the hell would you do that

wineoclock: because kara needs to know why diana left her

rubysmom: does she really tho

jackolantern: i’m with sam on this one

jackolantern: i mean it’s been years lena and kara’s obviously moved on

jackolantern: i don’t think she needs to know why diana left her

jackolantern: sometimes having no closure is the closure

rubysmom: that’s really profound jack

rubysmom: are you okay? are you going through something?

jackolantern: no 

jackolantern: i just have a lot of emotions okay

wineoclock: ugh i get what you mean guys

wineoclock: i just

wineoclock: i want diana out of the way

jackolantern: ahh and her explanation was the only thing left for her to dangle

jackolantern: which we are now in the process of eliminating

jackolantern: lowkey very luthor of you

wineoclock: what can i say lillian taught me well

rubysmom: so why are you so stressed

rubysmom: you trust kara, right?

wineoclock: with my whole life

rubysmom: then why the dramatics

wineoclock: I AM NOT BEING DRAMATIC

rubysmom: i need emotional support 

wineoclock: what

rubysmom: backread bitch you said that

wineoclock: oh

wineoclock: lol

wineoclock: i mean yeah it was my idea but i’m still kinda nervous about it

wineoclock: who knows what tricks diana has up her sleeve right

wineoclock: she might be a snake in disguise

jackolantern: lmao calm down lena

jackolantern: whatever tricks she has i’m sure kara won’t fall for them

jackolantern: she loves you

rubysmom: that girl really does

wineoclock: you guys

wineoclock: i’m crying

jackolantern: you idiot i’m on my way

rubysmom: wish i could come too but ruby needs feeding

rubysmom: sending virtual hugs instead

wineoclock: you guys are the best

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 8:34 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: hey baby

wineoclock: hey love

wineoclock: are you on your way back to the dorm?

pocketfullofsunshine: nope

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m hungry

wineoclock: you always are

wineoclock: somewhere you wanna go?

pocketfullofsunshine: can we go out?

pocketfullofsunshine: like in the city proper

wineoclock: sure

wineoclock: where exactly?

pocketfullofsunshine: BIG BELLY BURGERS

wineoclock: lmao okay 

wineoclock: should we meet somewhere?

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m already outside your building

pocketfullofsunshine: i’ll wait for you on our bench

wineoclock: okay. i’ll be down in five minutes

pocketfullofsunshine: okay

pocketfullofsunshine: hey, lena?

wineoclock: yeah?

pocketfullofsunshine: i love you

pocketfullofsunshine: not anyone in my past or anyone in the future can change that

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m more sure than i’ve ever been in my life

pocketfullofsunshine: it’s you

pocketfullofsunshine: so hurry down here so i can say it again 

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 11:29 pm]**

secretgaygent: hey sis

secretgaygent: where are you

pocketfullofsunshine: hi 

pocketfullofsunshine: at my dorm

secretgaygent: you talked to diana earlier?

pocketfullofsunshine: yeah

secretgaygent: and how did it go

pocketfullofsunshine: oh you know

pocketfullofsunshine: she told me she left me because she had things in life that she wanted to focus on

pocketfullofsunshine: i think the exact word that she used was ‘mission’ 

pocketfullofsunshine: anyway… she also said that we were too young and that back then she didn’t know how to balance all that

secretgaygent: so she left without explaining herself? well that’s a load of bull

pocketfullofsunshine: honestly i think i understand

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m just sad that she thought that i wouldn’t be able to understand all that

pocketfullofsunshine: i have big ambitions too

pocketfullofsunshine: she wasn’t the only one who wanted to go to college 

pocketfullofsunshine: to volunteer

pocketfullofsunshine: to help people

pocketfullofsunshine: we shared that dream together

secretgaygent: i know 

pocketfullofsunshine: yeah so it kinda stung that she thought i wouldn’t get it

pocketfullofsunshine: and then i realized how lucky i am now with lena

pocketfullofsunshine: she has all these goals

pocketfullofsunshine: and she’s faced with all this pressure

pocketfullofsunshine: but not once did she make me feel like i was a distraction to it all

pocketfullofsunshine: we make it work together

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m really in love with her alex

pocketfullofsunshine: i love her so much

secretgaygent: aww kara i know

secretgaygent: i’m really happy for you

secretgaygent: you’re in a happy and healthy relationship

secretgaygent: with someone who’s just as in love with you as you are with them

secretgaygent: and with someone i can confidently say won’t ever leave you

pocketfullofsunshine: you really think so?

secretgaygent: kara i think she’d rather kill herself than leave you

pocketfullofsunshine: she’s pretty great, isn’t she?

secretgaygent: yeah

-

lex luthor (evilgeniusgoldenboy)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[1.18.2020, sat. 12:18 am]**

evilgeniusgoldenboy: sis? you still up?

wineoclock: yeah what is it

evilgeniusgoldenboy: just wanted to give you a heads up

evilgeniusgoldenboy: mom and i are visiting the university

wineoclock: WHAT

wineoclock: when are you coming

evilgeniusgoldenboy: first saturday of feb

wineoclock: why the hell

evilgeniusgoldenboy: she misses her baby girl

wineoclock: har har

wineoclock: tell me

evilgeniusgoldenboy: we have business in NC and just wanted to drop by lena

evilgeniusgoldenboy: we actually miss you that’s not a crime

wineoclock: ugh okay 

wineoclock: i guess i’ll see you then

evilgeniusgoldenboy: oh and um…

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i might have told her about kara

wineoclock: LEX YOU SHIT 

wineoclock: IS THAT THE REAL REASON SHE’S VISITING

evilgeniusgoldenboy: maybe

evilgeniusgoldenboy: yeah actually

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i’m sorry sis it just slipped out

evilgeniusgoldenboy: she asked me if we were talking because you weren’t calling home anymore

evilgeniusgoldenboy: and i might have said that you might be too busy at school…

evilgeniusgoldenboy: ...and your girlfriend

evilgeniusgoldenboy: so we’re visiting you after this tech thing meeting we have

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i’m sorry sis i’ll make it up to you

wineoclock: you’re in big trouble

wineoclock: i’m so gonna get you for this

wineoclock: I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU IDIOT

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i love you too 

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i’m flying to paris tomorrow to buy you macarons from laduree

evilgeniusgoldenboy: AND CROISSANTS FROM THAT OTHER PLACE 

evilgeniusgoldenboy: come on i know you love me

wineoclock: …

wineoclock: fine

wineoclock: but i want them in my dorm tomorrow before class

evilgeniusgoldenboy: what time does your class start tomorrow?

wineoclock: 8.30 am

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i’ll have it flown and delivered -wink-

evilgeniusgoldenboy: oof just overheard mom 

evilgeniusgoldenboy: reservations at salvatore’s

evilgeniusgoldenboy: she’s making a thing out of dinner

evilgeniusgoldenboy: wear your best

wineoclock: fucking hell


	6. Chapter 6

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 6:23 am]**

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m going to die alex

pocketfullofsunshine: oh my god

pocketfullofsunshine: WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR

pocketfullofsunshine: SALVATORE’S ALEX THAT’S A FANCY RESTAURANT

pocketfullofsunshine: I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING FANCY

secretgaygent: calm the fuck down kara

secretgaygent: you’ve been worrying about this since lena told you

secretgaygent: god it’s 6 am 

secretgaygent: you’re meeting the luthors for dinner 

secretgaygent: you have hours to prepare

pocketfullofsunshine: you don’t understand

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m meeting lena’s MOM

pocketfullofsunshine: LILLIAN LUTHOR

secretgaygent: dammit kara

secretgaygent: fine

secretgaygent: i’m coming over

secretgaygent: we’re going to raid your closet and your make up kits

secretgaygent: and we’re going to prep you

secretgaygent: 12 hours before you have to meet them

pocketfullofsunshine: yes please

-

lena luthor (wineoclock)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 6:47 am]**

secretgaygent: lena you have to help me

secretgaygent: l e n a

secretgaygent: lena i swear to GOD 

wineoclock: alex what the fuck it’s 6 am

secretgaygent: tell that to your girlfriend

secretgaygent: she wants to get ready now

wineoclock: what?

secretgaygent: she’s in full panic mode you have to stop her

secretgaygent: but yeah okay i’m still heading to her dorm

secretgaygent: meet me there? please 

wineoclock: alright omw

wineoclock: can you bring coffee?

wineoclock: alex

wineoclock: coffee

secretgaygent: ugh k fine

-

lex luthor (evilgeniusgoldenboy)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 11:29 am]**

evilgeniusgoldenboy: lena we just landed

wineoclock: okay

evilgeniusgoldenboy: ready for dinner?

wineoclock: sort of? kara’s panicking 

evilgeniusgoldenboy: and you’re not?

wineoclock: OF COURSE I AM YOU IDIOT

wineoclock: i’ve never introduced anyone before

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i know darling i’m so sorry

wineoclock: you should be this is all your fault

evilgeniusgoldenboy: i’m sure it’ll be fine

evilgeniusgoldenboy: mom’s pretty chill these days

wineoclock: lol on you maybe

wineoclock: we both know you’re the favorite

evilgeniusgoldenboy: lol ya right

evilgeniusgoldenboy: she dotes on me sure 

evilgeniusgoldenboy: but she’s harsher on you because we both know that you’re smarter

wineoclock: YER DAMN RIGHT

evilgeniusgoldenboy: -eyeroll- anyway we’re on our way to the hotel

evilgeniusgoldenboy: 6 at salvatore’s

evilgeniusgoldenboy: don’t be late

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 5:15 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: wish me luck you guys

pocketfullofsunshine: make it or break it time

secretgaygent: good luck sis

secretgaygent: make sure to put your phone on silent when you’re there

secretgaygent: manners maketh man

thehotterlane: is that like...from kingsman?

saturngirl: yeah totes lol

rubysmom: i agree with everything that alex just said

rubysmom: pro tip

rubysmom: her mom’s strict and all

rubysmom: and super intimidating

rubysmom: with really scary eyes

dreamalittledream: i don’t think that’s helpful

pocketfullofsunshine: yeah that’s actually NOT helpful at all sam

rubysmom: sorry

rubysmom: the point is

rubysmom: she just needs to see how amazing you actually are

rubysmom: how RIGHT you are for lena

pocketfullofsunshine: and how the hell do i do that

detectivedimples: by NOT spilling shit on your dress

secretgaygent: don’t spill shit on your dress kara

thehotterlane: omg show us the dress

rubysmom: yes please

_pocketfullofsunshine sent a picture_

pocketfullofsunshine: there

rubysmom: OMG GIRL YOU LOOK FIT AF

thehotterlane: i second the motion

saturngirl: holy smokes

detectivedimples: aww our baby d is all grown up -tears-

secretgaygent: i actually feel like crying

pocketfullofsunshine: thanks guys

pocketfullofsunshine: it’s not too short?

rubysmom: NO

rubysmom: don’t fuss you look AMAZING

pocketfullofsunshine: okay thanks again

pocketfullofsunshine: um back to the main topic tho

pocketfullofsunshine: how do i charm lena’s mom?

secretgaygent: be your awesome self kara

secretgaygent: you’ve charmed everyone so far by just being you

secretgaygent: just lose the clumsiness for tonight

secretgaygent: and maybe add a sprinkle of your science nerdiness 

rubysmom: agreed

pocketfullofsunshine: alright 

pocketfullofsunshine: gtg guys

pocketfullofsunshine: lena’s driver is here

secretgaygent: break a leg sis

detectivedimples: DON’T BREAK YOUR LEGS

-

lena luthor (wineoclock)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 5:47 pm]**

wineoclock: hey alex?

secretgaygent: yeah

wineoclock: i just…

wineoclock: i just wanted to let you know that whatever happens tonight

wineoclock: that i love kara so much

wineoclock: and i think she’s wonderful

wineoclock: and whatever my mom might think of her

wineoclock: i’ll stay by her side

secretgaygent: lena

secretgaygent: why are you telling me this?

wineoclock: because kara looks too nervous to even talk to me

wineoclock: so i’m telling you instead

wineoclock: so you can tell her in case things don’t go well tonight

wineoclock: and she needs someone else’s reassurance that i love her so SO much

secretgaygent: awww lena

secretgaygent: YOU’RE MAKING ME CRY

secretgaygent: you really love my sister so much?

wineoclock: i really do

wineoclock: i mean i don’t care much about what my mom thinks

wineoclock: but she’s not entirely a monster

wineoclock: and she’s still family

wineoclock: and i want kara to be a part of that no matter how messy it is

secretgaygent: i get it

secretgaygent: cause you’re a part of our family too

wineoclock: -tears-

secretgaygent: love you luthor

wineoclock: love you too

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 9:56 pm]**

pocketfullofsunshine: OMG GUYS

secretgaygent: omg how did it go

detectivedimples: did she give you her blessing to wed the fair maiden?

secretgaygent: you’re an idiot sawyer

rubysmom: lol but srsly

pocketfullofsunshine: it actually went okay?

pocketfullofsunshine: i was terrified as heck of course

pocketfullofsunshine: but she seemed really interested when she asked me about my goals

pocketfullofsunshine: and she seemed like she was impressed?

rubysmom: omg congratulations!

rubysmom: honestly the lillian luthor stamp of approval is the best thing ever

wineoclock: lol lillian luthor stamp of approval

wineoclock: but yeah mom was surprisingly chill

secretgaygent: that’s really great guys

secretgaygent: i’m so happy for the two of you

secretgaygent: two parents down! you’re official on both sides guys

saturngirl: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION

thehotterlane: you just wanna get drunk again

thehotterlane: not that i’m not down

thehotterlane: also congrats to the couple

pocketfullofsunshine: thanks guys

pocketfullofsunshine: one of the best nights of my life

-

lillian luthor (hbicluthor)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[2.1.2020, sat. 10:17 pm]**

_new message request from hbicluthor_

hbicluthor: lena? 

_message request from hbicluthor accepted_

wineoclock: mom?

hbicluthor: this application is atrocious

hbicluthor: but lex has informed me that this is what you use for communication? 

wineoclock: um, yes

hbicluthor: good. so if i message you here you will be able to respond?

wineoclock: um…

hbicluthor: oh please lena 

hbicluthor: i know that we’ve had our differences. i know that i haven’t been the best mother to you, that i’ve pushed you too hard and i’ve been terribly strict 

hbicluthor: but the truth is i see you

hbicluthor: i see how intelligent you are

hbicluthor: how talented

hbicluthor: how much potential you have

hbicluthor: i know that it doesn’t seem like it but i just want the best for you, dear

hbicluthor: i know that it seems like lex is my favorite

hbicluthor: but the truth is i’ve always thought you were the smarter child

hbicluthor: and i… i’ve always loved you lena. i’m sorry i never was the best at showing it

wineoclock: mom? 

hbicluthor: and i apologize that i only have the guts to tell you this via text message

hbicluthor: lord knows i would’ve cried in front of you if i attempted to say this in person

hbicluthor: and we both know that i DETEST crying in public

wineoclock: -tears-

wineoclock: thanks for letting me know mom

wineoclock: i’m sorry i was such a problem child too

wineoclock: truth is i just wanted your attention

wineoclock: because i couldn’t make you proud

hbicluthor: oh honey you’ve always made me proud

wineoclock: but mom? why are you telling me all this now?

hbicluthor: well… when lex mentioned that you were dating i realized that you aren't a child anymore

hbicluthor: you're all grown up

hbicluthor: so i guess i wanted to patch things up before it was too late

hbicluthor: i don’t want you to hate me completely lena

wineoclock: i don’t

wineoclock: you’re the only mom i have

wineoclock: shit it’s a good thing we’re doing this here

wineoclock: i’m crying so hard kara’s concerned

hbicluthor: about kara

hbicluthor: i’m happy that you found someone

hbicluthor: she seems like a very bright and ambitious young woman

wineoclock: so… you approve?

hbicluthor: you want my opinion?

wineoclock: um… yeah i guess

hbicluthor: she has my vote dear

wineoclock: really? omg thanks mom

hbicluthor: of course

hbicluthor: and in the spirit of patching things up… perhaps we could have brunch tomorrow before lex and i return to metropolis? i know that i have a lot to apologize for so i thought maybe we could start tomorrow

wineoclock: i would love that mom

hbicluthor: just the two of us? mother and daughter bonding?

wineoclock: can we go shopping?

hbicluthor: of course dear

hbicluthor: lex has shown me some of your pictures

hbicluthor: i would like to buy you some clothes

wineoclock: what’s wrong with my clothes?

hbicluthor: you look like a poor college student lena

hbicluthor: and we are far from poor

wineoclock: lol mom

hbicluthor: also kudos on the display name. wineoclock i love it

wineoclock: thanks mom. yours is very… unexpected 

hbicluthor: why? i don’t know what it means to be honest. lex made it for me

wineoclock: oh um… that explains it

hbicluthor: why? what does it mean? hbic?

wineoclock: uh… head bitch in charge

hbicluthor: oh

hbicluthor: that’s perfect


	7. Chapter 7

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[2.3.2020, mon. 11:13 am]**

rubysmom: lena luthor

rubysmom: are you wearing the new versace hoodie that isn’t supposed to be out yet?

thehotterlane: omg that’s why it looked so familiar

thehotterlane: i saw it on the catalogs for next season

rubysmom: well?

wineoclock: um, yeah

wineoclock: mom took me shopping yesterday

pocketfullofsunshine: shopping?

pocketfullofsunshine: you came home with so many bags it looked like you bought the whole outlet

wineoclock: it was just twenty four bags kara -eyeroll-

rubysmom: you lush piece of shit

detectivedimples: ugh girl talk

thehotterlane: um? you’re a girl?

detectivedimples: who looks pretty rad in normal clothes thanks very much

wineoclock: oh that’s too bad cause i bought a leather jacket for you 

wineoclock: you know since i owe you for that one time you i barfed on yours

detectivedimples: …

detectivedimples: have i told you how amazing and generous you are?

wineoclock: you can say it a few more times

-

lillian luthor (hbicluthor)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[2.3.2020, mon. 11:34 am]**

wineoclock: mom?

wineoclock: i think you left your delicates with me

wineoclock: there’s a bag here with some lingerie?

hbicluthor: those are yours

hbicluthor: ...for occasions

wineoclock: MOTHER

wineoclock: WHY

hbicluthor: you had hideous clothes lena

hbicluthor: i wasn’t sure if your undergarments were as horrendous

hbicluthor: and i won’t have you scaring poor kara off with mismatched underwear

hbicluthor: i like the girl

hbicluthor: the lingerie will help you keep her

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

**[2.3.2020, mon. 1:56 pm]**

wineoclock: so i have a surprise for you

pocketfullofsunshine: hmm?

wineoclock: are you in class right now?

pocketfullofsunshine: yup. last class for today. i’m still coming over after right?

wineoclock: yup

pocketfullofsunshine: so what’s the surprise

_ wineoclock sent a picture _

_ wineoclock sent a picture _

_ wineoclock sent a picture _

pocketfullofsunshine: L E N A

pocketfullofsunshine: OH MY GOD

wineoclock: do you like that?

pocketfullofsunshine: fuck i’m-

pocketfullofsunshine: i’m in class lena

pocketfullofsunshine: and it’s the middle of the day

pocketfullofsunshine: why would you torture me like this

wineoclock: i’m guessing that’s a yes?

pocketfullofsunshine: a very enthusiastic yes

pocketfullofsunshine: oh my god fuck 

pocketfullofsunshine: lena

pocketfullofsunshine: so h

wineoclock: kara?

wineoclock: are you still there?

pocketfullofsunshine: FUCK

pocketfullofsunshine: IMRA TOOK MY PHONE A WHILE AGO

pocketfullofsunshine: CHECK GC NOW

-

kara danvers (pocketfullofsunshine)

alex danvers (secretgaygent)

maggie sawyer (detectivedimples)

lena luthor (wineoclock)

sam arias (rubysmom)

imra ardeen (saturngirl)

lucy lane (thehotterlane)

nia nal (dreamalittledream)

**[2.3.2020, mon. 2:07 pm]**

saturngirl: LENA SENT KARA NUDES IN CLASS

saturngirl: you naughty naughty bitch

thehotterlane: omg please tell me you saved them

thehotterlane: send them now

secretgaygent: please don’t

detectivedimples: please YES

detectivedimples: let’s see them luthor come on

wineoclock: imra you shithead

saturngirl: i’m sorry okay 

saturngirl: well not really but i noticed kara wasn’t breathing

saturngirl: so i thought something happened

saturngirl: and then i saw her phone 

saturngirl: and the picture

saturngirl: can i just say lena

saturngirl: that red one? the lacy thing?

saturngirl: CHEFS KISS BABE

wineoclock: …

pocketfullofsunshine: no stealing my girlfriend

saturngirl: no one’s stealing your girl kara

saturngirl: i might steal her lingerie tho

secretgaygent: okay too much information

detectivedimples: what lingerie

thehotterlane: where are the pictures

wineoclock: no one’s getting anything

wineoclock: except for kara

wineoclock: she’s definitely getting some tonight

_ secretgaygent removed wineoclock from the conversation _

_ pocketfullofsunshine added wineoclock to the conversation _

dreamalittledream: does this mean i have to wrap my bed in plastic again?


End file.
